Nightmare
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: 3S - Destiel - Une déesse grecque de l'Oubli. Et Dean les voit enfin, les pires souvenirs de Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Je vous pose un petit paquet d'angst. Parce que j'aime le fluff mais je ne suis fait que de tristesse et de malheur. (Désolé, les fêtes de fins d'années me réussissent pas personnellement... Mais joyeuses fêtes jeunes gens.)**

 **Oh, et si tu passes par là, merci** Chlo **pour ta review sur** _T'hy'la_ **, merci pour les compliments et les mots gentils. Heureux que l'autre OS t'ait plut, même si tu n'y connais rien pour** ** _Star Trek_** **(Pas grave on est sur le fandom de SPN ici !) en espérant que tu apprécies celui-ci... S'il te démoralise pas pour Noël...**

* * *

 _ **Nightmare -**_ **Partie 1.**

Léthé, fille d'Eris, déesse grecque de l'Oubli, envoie les trois chasseurs s'écraser contre le mur d'un mouvement délicat du poignet. C'est une femme simple. Au regard doux et vide. A la robe glissante et fluide. Et à la beauté banale d'une femme qui chante et aime dans le silence d'une nuit d'été.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu d'une chasse après qu'une centaine de patients d'un hôpital psychiatrique ne se retrouvent amnésiques. Devenus aussi doux que les nouveaux-nés qu'ils avaient probablement été. Sans qu'aucun incidents ne se soient déclarés. Sans que les cris et les pleures ne prennent le pas. Comme s'ils avaient acceptés leur sort. L'avaient quémander.

Et les chasseurs commencent à comprendre pourquoi. Parce que c'est le bruissement de sa robe. Les murmures sur son passage qui chuchotent à l'oreille. Ce sont les douceurs qu'on écoute.

C'est une promesse.

Plus de peur. Plus de souvenirs. Plus de cauchemars. Juste nous, et le soleil qui glisse sur notre peau, une vie abandonnée.

Léthé s'approche doucement de Sam et Dean, ses mains en avant. Mais alors qu'elle va pour glisser ses doigts sur leurs fronts, elle fait demi-tour. Doucement. Lentement. Elle s'approcha de l'ange. Comme on s'approche d'une bête blessée en bord de route. Elle s'approcha avec la tendresse d'une mère.

Ses doigts glissent calmement sous le geignement plaintif de Dean. Ils dessinent les rides inquiètes du front de Castiel. Avant que les yeux de la déesse et de l'ange ne se révulsent. Et que tout ne se passe comme dans les rares témoignages des infirmières de l'hôpital.

C'est tout ce qui terrifient Castiel. Ce sont ses pires souvenirs. Ce sont ses cauchemars.

La cave humide et encombrée devint un hangar blanc. Propre. Impersonnel. Un hangar où Naomi et Castiel se tiennent. L'ange au regard perdu et fixe qui regarde Dean remonter vers lui. L'ange qui braille, hurle, _pleure._ Alors que sa sœur ne lui murmure à l'oreille du venin. Et que la lame angélique ne passe à travers le corps du chasseur. Et Cas qui hurle. Qui pleure. Qui refuse et supplie. Castiel qui recommence. Indéfiniment. Sa lame s'enfonçant dans les mirages d'un Dean. Castiel qui perd sa vie et ses émotions.

Sous le regard terrifié du véritable Dean. Et celui médusé d'un Sam qui veut vomir.

Parce que c'est long. Long alors qu'ils savent que tout n'existe qu'un instant devant leurs yeux. Que ce n'est qu'une projection. Un message subliminal qui n'apparaît que le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Mais c'est long. Long. Une torture. De voir leur ami mourir devant eux.

Et la scène change. Le hangar devint une salle pleine de monde. Des posters. Des tracts. Et Cas entre. Et Cas tue. Frappe. Étripe. Massacre. Comme si tout est à sa place. Comme si c'est la bonne chose à faire. Avant de reprendre ses esprits. Avant de voir, enfin, ce qu'il a fait. Et _disparaître_ sans rien en dire.

Et les chasseurs savent. L'ont vus. Ils ont regardée la caméra. Ils ont vus ces gens mourir.

Mais Cas le vit. Chaque jour. Chaque heure. Il vit les hurlements et la peur. Revit la joie malsaine des Léviathans et de sa propre naïveté. Et Dean veut frapper le monde pour avoir laisser l'ange sombrer.

C'est une scène qui fait hausser les sourcils des chasseurs qui apparaît, le souffle d'après. C'est Claire qui regarde Castiel. Et sa voix d'adolescente encore si jeune qui demande si son père est là. Encore un peu. Mais Jimmy est partit depuis longtemps. Alors que les yeux bleus de sa fille ne se gorgent de tristesse. De détresse. Et ce sont les souvenirs de Claires et Cas. Toutes les fois où la jeune femme ne hurle. Ne pleure. Ne supplie et bégaye. Toutes les fois où elle voudrait redevenir une petite-fille.

Parce que forcément, Castiel s'en veut. D'avoir prit le corps de Jimmy. Il s'en veut d'avoir détruit les Novak.

C'est Cas, qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Et ils s'enchaînent. Tous s'en faute. Chaque fois où l'ange fait la moindre faute. Chaque fois où le regard de Dean se pose sur lui avec colère. Haine. Honte. Qu'importe. Chaque faute s'ajoute à ses remords.

Sous les yeux d'un Dean qui comprend peu à peu.

D'un Dean terrifié du pouvoir qu'il a sur cet ange.

Parce que le pire souvenir de Cas est le dernier. C'est le souvenir qui hurle et cri. Celui qui écrase la raison et fend le coeur. C'est le souvenir que l'ange refoule au fond de lui. Le pire. Celui qui vient tordue. Nimbé d'obscurité et de brume.

C'est Cas, humain et faible. Et Dean qui lui dit qu'il ne peut rester au bunker.

Et Léthé relâche l'ange. Le laisse tomber. S'affaler au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux chasseurs à ses côtés. Elle le fait le regard emplit de tristesse. De tendresse. De solitude et de compassion. Avant de disparaître dans un murmure.

Dean se jette sur l'ange, secouant doucement ses épaules.

Mais lorsque les yeux bleus se posent sur lui, ils n'accrochent pas. Pas comme avant.

Sam lui dit, qu'ils peuvent lui redonner ses souvenirs. Il insiste. Supplie son frère d'essayer, de ne pas abandonner. Parce que Sam veut retrouver son ami. Retrouver Cas.

Mais Dean préfère le laisser partir.

Parce que Cas est si doux et tendre, assis dans l'herbe. Si innocent. A jouer avec les insectes et les plantes. A rire en mangeant une part de tarte et en regardant la télé. Dans cet hôpital où ces jeunes filles si douces et tendres s'occupent de lui. Comme l'enfant qu'il est devenus.

Parce que Cas est si heureux, lorsqu'il ne se souvient plus de Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Ok, finalement, je vais faire une adaptation (Supeeeer libre.) du célèbre** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir plombé les esprits de tout le monde. C'est Noël, soyons optimistes !**

 **Oh, et merci** Chlo **pour ta review sur la première partie. Voyons si la suite te plait.**

* * *

 ** _Nightmare -_ Partie 2.**

Au début, Dean vient le voir. Chaque jour.

Il observe ce visage qui rit et danse. Il observe l'enfant qui réapprend à marcher, à parler. Il regarde son ange qui vit. Enfin. Qui vit comme l'innocent qu'il aurait toujours du vivre.

C'est douloureux, de voir son ami - frère - non, _plus_ \- sourire plus souvent qu'avec lui. De le voir s'épanouir comme il ne s'est jamais épanouit. Ses mains travaillant la terre, les crayons de couleurs et la purée de la cantine. Son regard pétillant et jovial. Ses lèvres continuellement ourlées d'un sourire plus rayonnant que l'explosion cosmique d'une supernova. Parce que Cas est là. Si doux. Si heureux.

Il vient toujours le voir de loin, cacher derrière le mur ou les vitres de l'hôpital. Il ne veut pas que la grâce de cet ange ne soit corrompue par la sienne. Il ne veut pas le perdre plus. Pas encore.

Puis lentement, les chasses reprennent. La vie suit son cours. Et Dean ne vient plus aussi souvent.

Il observe l'angelot de loin. Ne l'appelle plus Cas - personne ne l'appelle plus Cas. Personne ne l'appelle Jimmy ou Emmanuel. Personne ne sait qui est cet enfant tombé du ciel. C'est un ange, un innocent. Et si sur son dossier il est écrit John Doe, Dean n'entend jamais que des surnoms sortir des gorges des infirmières. Jamais que des _honeys, sweetheart_ et _babe._

Et Dean voudrait le redire. A nouveau. Sentir le mot rouler sur sa langue. Sentir sa saveur. Le regard de l'ange qui tombe sur lui. Ce regard qui dit tout et ne dit rien. Qu'il n'a jamais comprit - n'a jamais _voulut_ comprendre.

Mais Dean n'en a pas le droit. Pas quand Cas peut enfin être heureux.

Alors Dean ne vient plus à l'hôpital.

C'est dur au début. Et Sam doit souvent ramasser son frère à la sortit d'un bar. Comateux. Une odeur de vomis. Et une fille pendue à son bras. Il doit souvent réveiller Dean qui cauchemarde. Qui revoit ces visions de l'Enfer d'un ange tombé pour un Humain. Qui entends, encore, les mots qu'il lui a dit. Encore et encore. Litanie meurtrière qui finira par avoir raison de lui.

C'est dur après. Quand Dean ne veut plus parler. Qu'il se concentre sur la chasse. Quand il délaisse Baby. Et boit. Boit. Toujours. C'est dur quand Dean frappe la première fois. Ce type qui hausse le ton. Juste un peu. Juste une décibel. C'est encore plus dur quand le coup tombe sur Sam. Qui propose d'une petite voix qu'ils pourraient essayer, juste une fois, de ramener Cas. Avant de se frotter la joue sous le regard paniqué de son aîné.

Et c'est dur, chaque jour. Et Sam sait enfin à qui Dean lui fait penser. Il sait.

Parce que Sam à fuit leur motel crasseux à cause de ça. De ce comportement. De John qui pleurait leur mère. De John qui se laissait glisser dans la solitude. La douleur. La haine. Qui délaissait ses enfants. Et Sam est terrifié pour son frère. Terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

C'est un soir, entre deux bouteilles de bières que Dean craque. C'est le verre qui explose contre le mur. La table qui se retourne et la chaise qui perd un pied. C'est Dean et sa main en sang. C'est Dean qui pleure et explose dans les bras de Sam.

Et c'est long.

Parce que Dean laisse couler. Enfin. Il abandonne tout et laisse aller.

Et Sam soupire, presque désabusé. Presque amusé. Parce que Castiel portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le poids des erreurs et de sa condition angélique. Mais il n'a jamais été seul. Jamais. Dean était juste là, épaule contre épaule, portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le poids de leurs erreurs - les siennes et celles de Sam - et de sa condition de _Righteous Man_.

C'est risible. Stupide.

C'est une étoile filante dans le ciel. Qui brûle dans l'ozone. Et au lieu de l'attraper, de la lover contre son cœur, Dean préfère la laisser se consumer. Préfère la perdre.

Et Sam en rit et en pleure.

Son frère entre ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Dernière partie. Celle qui normalement est optimiste. (Je vous jure !)**

 **Je vous souhaite tous un magnifique Noël. Et pour ceux qui comme moi, galère un peu, sachez que ça passe. Accrochez-vous. On est là.**

* * *

 _ **Nightmare -**_ **Partie 3.**

Léthé n'est pas terrifiante.

Mais c'est un monstre de douceur et de tentation. Chaque mouvement de sa part, chaque regard, invite Dean à abandonner. A tout abandonner. Il veut oublier. Sammy et ses obligations d'aîné. John et ses obligations de fils. La chasse et ses obligations de chasseurs. Cas, et son regard brisé puis si heureux. Et il doit lutter pour ne pas laisser la main de la déesse se poser sur lui. Pour ne pas l'a laisser faire. L'a laisser gagner.

C'est dans ses yeux. Dans sa robe. Ses pas et sa danse. C'est tout en elle qui respire l'abandon et la libération. C'est elle qui appelle dans un murmure. Elle qui souffle aux oreilles des Hommes les paroles douces du déclin.

Alors Dean se concentre. Sur les souvenirs qu'il ne veut pas perdre. Il se concentre sur le sourire de Sam. Sur ses fossettes. Ses yeux qui rient et qui changent de couleur et qui le fixaient lorsqu'il a prononcer son nom, premier mot d'enfant. Il se concentre sur John. Sur le père imparfait qu'il était. Mais qui n'a jamais abandonné son dos. L'a protégé du danger comme il pouvait. Il se concentre sur Mary et l'odeur de la cuisine. Cette mère qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'aime. Cette mère qu'il a fantasmée mais qui est revenue. Cette mère qui est prête à tout pour eux. Sur Bobby et l'odeur de vieux livres. Sur son ton grognon et ses manies. Sur les journées de baseball et les rires entre deux tartes chaudes.

Il se concentre sur chacun d'eux. Sur Jo et Ellen. Sur Ash. Benny. Charlie. Kévin. Sur ceux parties et ceux qui vadrouillent quelque part. Sur ceux qu'il aime et qu'il veut revoir. Ceux qu'il veut retrouver après.

Il se concentre sur tous ces souvenirs. Sur tous.

Et il pense à Cas. Juste Cas. Juste l'ange. Son ange.

C'est Sam qui plante son pieux dans le dos de Léthé. Et la déesse qui ne fait pas un bruit. Son visage qui se ferme. Ses yeux qui se taisent. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en une brume douce et chaleureuse. Un mirage silencieux.

Il faut quelques minutes aux deux chasseurs pour comprendre. Se regarder. Un instant, un simple instant. Avant de s'échapper vers la voiture à tombeaux hurlant.

La route leur paraît interminable. Ligne courbe slalomant entre les états et les collines. Ce sont des routes sinueuses et inhabitées. Des routes qui vivotent au confins de la Terre où l'esprit est libre. Ce sont des routes goudronnées et rigides. Qui battissent des empires et encadrent les étoiles. Ce sont des routes. Des chemins. Qui ne mènent qu'à lui.

C'est long. Si long que Dean en perd ses mots et ne sait plus quoi en dire. Quoi en penser. Quoi faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit. Là. Devant lui.

Et leurs yeux s'accrochent. Leurs regards se trouvent. Comme ils n'auraient du se perdre.

La gifle clou Dean sur place avant qu'il ne l'enlace. Lentement. Doucement. Savourant la sensation de ce corps contre le sien. Grâce et âme qui se mêlent et s'aiment. Sans un mot.

Ce soir-là, lorsque les deux chasseurs ramenèrent l'ange au bunker, ce fut silencieux. Ce fut doux. Ce furent eux qui, pour une fois, se turent. Et écoutèrent. Ils écoutèrent les guerres du Paradis. Écoutèrent la Chute. Écoutèrent chaque souvenirs. Chaque poids. Chaque peur. Ils écoutèrent dans le silence cet ange qui ouvrait enfin son cœur.

Ils l'écoutaient comme ils auraient toujours du l'écouter.

Ce soir-là, ce fut une promesse. Une promesse plus douce que celle de Léthé. Ce fut la promesse d'une oreille attentive. La promesse de discussions plus vraie. Plus profonde. Ce fut la promesse d'une famille. La promesse d'un malheur partagé et d'un monde qu'on soulevait ensemble. Tout les trois.

Mais avant, sur le parvis de cet hôpital, Dean embrasse Cas.

Comme dans un rêve.


End file.
